The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, a method of manufacturing solid-state imaging apparatus and an electronic device.
In the solid-state imaging apparatus, a captured image quality depends on characteristics during darkness. Accordingly, in the solid-state imaging apparatus, it is important to reduce minute leakage current flowing into a photoelectric conversion unit that causes a dark current, which is one of the important factors to affect the image quality. One of the reasons for the leakage current is an electron generated on an interfacial surface of an element isolation unit. Generally, some problems exist on the interfacial surface of an oxide film and a semiconductor substrate. In particular, it is easy for defects to occur in the vicinity of the element isolation unit, since the stress and etching damages are accumulated, and become a generation source of a dark current component.
In the related art, in order to suppress the generation of the dark current component, a structure to surround the vicinity of the element isolation unit with a concentrated P-type region (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-123280 and 2007-134639). In detail, with the structure according to the related art, the generation amount of the dark current on the interfacial surface is suppressed by increasing concentration of the P-type region of the interfacial surface of the element isolation unit.